Corazones de Dragón
by TefiGaby
Summary: Estudiar puede llegar a ser una batalla desesperada en algunas ocasiones... Especialmente si estudias con un entrometido como Harry Potter. . ((Harry Potter x NU'EST x OC))
1. Consecuencias de aquella noche

**Consecuencias de aquella noche.**

.

Había transcurrido casi un día de los sucesos...

Demasiado tarde. Había tardado demasiado tiempo.

El señor Hughes sabía que así había sido, que por su culpa todos en la casa estarían demasiado preocupados, pero ahora su principal meta era mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

Por esa razón, esa vez, en lugar de retirarse a toda prisa y volver a casa sin importarle si era descubierto o no, como siempre lo hacía, había esperado hasta el anochecer y había ocupado los medios más discretos.

Él cerró los ojos un momento, era agotador pensar en lo más difícil del día: Todas aquellas celebraciones que habían tenido que evitar (muchas de ellas casi imposibles de evadir debido a lo exageradas que eran). Celebraban una muerte. Sintió un escalofrío ante aquel pensamiento.

Suspiró, tratando de calmarse. A partir de ese momento tenía que tomar medidas y una de ellas era no presentarse con esa expresión.

Cuando abrió la puerta doble de la enorme mansión su rostro se mostraba totalmente sereno.

"¡Maes! ¡Maes, por Merlín! ¡¿Dónde...?¡" La joven esposa de cabello corto, tenía puesto un vestido de maternidad a pesar de que aún no se notaba su embarazo, lo pensó mejor y cambió la pregunta. "Cariño, estaba muy preocupada, ¿estás bien?"

El alivio que él sintió al confirmar que todo parecía estar bien en su hogar le permitió sonreír, pero antes de contestar el ruido de tres elfos domésticos desesperados por recibir órdenes de su amo distrajo a la pareja un momento.

Luego de quitarse su capa azul y de dar un montón de instrucciones absurdas destinadas a mantener en la cocina a aquellas criaturas, él volvió a dirigirse a su esposa. "¿La niña? ¿Está durmiendo?"

Ella asintió. "Sí, logré que se quedara dormida después de media noche, cuando las lechuzas se retiraron."

El señor Hughes se detuvo un momento en la escalera. Luego continuó seguido de su esposa. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Llegaron muchas cartas?"

"Las suficientes como para preocuparme. Creo que hasta el pequeño Malfoy te ha escrito." La broma, sin embargo no tuvo efecto. "Entonces, es cierto, ¿no?... Todo lo que dicen."

El señor Hughes acababa de entrar a la habitación donde habían estado centrados sus pensamientos. Una habitación amplia con constelaciones y planetas en movimiento en el techo, un hechizo que él mismo había realizado, y una cuna lujosa. "Sí." Eso fue todo lo que dijo, mientras apoyaba una mano en el borde del mueble y la otra acariciaba la cabecita de su pequeña bebé de un poco más de un año y medio de edad.

La esposa no supo cómo recibir tal noticia, ¿estaba alegre o asustada?

"Por ahora todos están demasiado ocupados para preocuparse por los otros, pero cuando la euforia pase todo será diferente." Su tono era el necesario como para que ella lo escuchara, sin que su hija se despertara.

"¿Diferente cómo?" Ella se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro. "¿Crees que vayan a...?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé." Se giró para encararla con una sonrisa melancólica. "Creo que mañana deberías ir a casa de tu madre con la bebé, al menos hasta estar seguros de que todo va a estar bien."

"¿Y qué harás tú?" Su voz desesperada hizo quejarse a la pequeña, aunque no se despertó.

"No lo sé. No puedo ir a ver a Lucius a su mansión, pero creo que trataré de comunicarme con él o con Nott, tratar de averiguar qué información manejan. No lo sé."

Otra vez el hombre de cabello negro y ojos oliva desvió toda su atención en la pequeña niña que seguía durmiendo.

Esa misma noche, en el portal de una casa común y corriente, un bebé también seguía durmiendo, en su frente una cicatriz que marcaba el destino del mundo mágico.


	2. Ceremonias

**Ceremonias.**

**.**

La entrada, abierta de par en par, permitía ver las luces voladoras que decoraban el camino del jardín frontal.

A ninguna de las dos niñas les sorprendió la forma en que los recibieron cuando atravesaron las puertas dobles.

Narcisa Malfoy, en un largo vestido oscuro, se acercó a ellos en el momento en que los cuatro entraron al salón. La mujer, con una rápida mirada a su lado, comprobó que su hijo se encontraba junto a ella.

Aún así, dió un paso hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Draco, en su perfecto esmoquín negro, de pie con las manos en la espalda, fuera el centro de atención.

"Bienvenidos sean, gracias por venir. Maes, te ves muy bien. Y estas adorables señoritas están cada día más hermosas." Saludó al apuesto padre, y a las dos herederas, que ella apreciaba por ser lindas y educadas, por siempre vestir con un gusto esquisito, y estar peinadas como hechiceras de los círculos más importantes, como algún día lo serían. Una de ellas tenía la edad de Draco, la otra era dos años menor, pero igual de talentosa, cualquier madre en su posición estaría tan interesada como ella lo estaba. Pero no todo era perfecto, mientras admiraba con satisfacción interna las reverencias hermosas de ambas niñas, notó algo preocupante. "¿Y este joven caballero? ¿puedo tener el honor de que me lo presenten?"

"Por supuesto, Narcisa. Será un placer." El padre de las niñas colocó una mano en el hombro del niño que vestía un traje formal como el de él. "Él es mi sobrino Aron Kwak, es hijo de mi cuñada, vivió en América con sus padres hasta el pasado verano. Está bajo mi protección, mientras asiste a Hogwarts." El chico estaba un poco apenado. El hombre bajó un poco el tono de voz mientras explicaba. "Le envié una carta a Lucius para avisarle que le traería conmigo."

Eso lo recordaría Narcisa más tarde, cuando la fiesta se hubiera terminado, su esposo y ella tendrían una conversación al respecto. "Es un honor conocer al joven Kwak, conocí a tu madre en la boda de tu tío, una dama de gran clase." Le sonrió amablemente, ahora que sabía que no era un peligro podía hacerlo. "Nuestro Draco también va a asistir a Hogwarts por primera vez este año." Lo dijo como si nadie recordara que aquella celebración era para su hijo y los amigos de éste, que irían a estudiar a aquella prestigiosa escuela de magia.

Draco, el pequeño de piel pálida y rubio cabello, había seguido la conversación con interés y entendió que era su momento de actuar. Se dirigió al niño de cabello oscuro y ojos grandes. "Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto. Espero que nos volvamos amigos."

Ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos bajo la mirada satisfecha de la madre del rubio. Ella observó como el grupo de niños se alejaba en dirección al jardín cuando su esposo se acercó a saludar. Aún quedaban invitados a quien recibir, pero solo porque su hijo partiría mañana a las once decidió que por esa noche lo excusaría.

.

"¿Ya has pensado en qué casa quedarás sorteada?" Taeni no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta que Draco le había estado haciendo desde hace... Un año. "¿Qué pasará si quedas en Hufflepuff?"

"Pues... Supongo..." Los cuatro niños estaban explorando la maravillosa mesa de dulces que habían preparado para ellos. Las hemanas se sentían como si estuvieran celebrando Halloween. "Que seré una tejón aburrida como los demás."

"No creo que quedes ahí." A Draco le costó un poco entender el acento del otro chico. "Mi tío, tu madre, mi madre, todos han sido de Slytherin, seguramente quedarás allí, al igual que yo."

"Uno nunca sabe." Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la hermana mayor demostraba lo feliz que le hacían esos pensamientos. Con una mirada pícara concluyó. "Aunque yo amo el verde."

"Yo también creo que quedaré en Slytherin." Dijo Draco cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban al aire libre. Las luces sobre sus cabezas bailaban mientras cambiaban de colores.

"Nadie duda que así será." La hermana menor habló mientras extendía ambas manos y les ofrecía grajeas de todos los sabores, habían cinco. "Nos has dicho mil veces que todos los Malfoy del mundo han pertenecido a esa casa."

"No todos. No estoy seguro." Dijo el rubio un poco avergonzado... Al menos así sonó en el instante en que todos tomaron un caramelo. Draco observó el suyo un momento antes de meterlo en su boca. "Eh. ¿zanahoria?"

"Sea lo que sea, espero no quedar sola, odiaría quedar en un lugar donde no conozca a nadie." Taeni habló mientras saboreaba el caramelo púrpura. Entonces declaró orgullosa su suerte. "Mantecado."

"No estarás sola." Recalcó Aron. "Seguro haces amigos pronto, y nos veríamos en el día. Uhg. Éste es de tierra mojada." Estuvo a punto de rendirse pero se obligó a tragarlo.

"Agua sucia." El rostro de Keri hizo a todos reír. "Y si te aburres de ellos puedes escribirle a los amigos que quedamos afuera." Lo dijo en el momento en el que otro chico, un niño alto con cabello liso se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa.

El otro chico se disponía a hablar, pero Keri le tendió el caramelo azul antes de cualquier cosa.

El chico tragó con dificultad antes de declarar. "Jengibre. Horrible y cruel jengibre."

Todos rieron con ganas.

Minhyun era el mejor amigo de la pequeña Keri, ellos, junto a Draco y Taeni, solían pasar junto las largas y aburridas fiestas de los adultos.

Eran amigos desde siempre y se llevaban bien... Hasta que, como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, llegaban Goyle y Crabbe, y le recordaban al niño rubio que podían jugar un poco de Quidditch.

Seguramente Draco gastaría el resto de la noche pidiéndo permiso a sus padres para jugar. Seguramente no se lo darían.

...

La estación de trenes estaba repleta a pesar de que ellos habían llegado temprano... Tuvieron que hacerlo. Taeni no dejó de hablar de lo horrible que sería perder el tren.

La niña luchaba por contener sus lágrimas mientras su padre y su hermana menor lloraban sin cesar.

"Cuídate mucho." Dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a las dos niñas. "Escríbeme todo lo que puedas."

"Lo haré a diario." Prometió ella.

"No dejes solo a nuestro Aron." Dijo la menor mientras tomaba la mano del chico y lo acercaba para unirlo al abrazo.

Los cuatro permanecieron así hasta que la voz de la madre de Minhyun los interrumpió.

La mujer alta y esbelta se dirigió al padre de ellas. "¡Cómo pasa el tiempo, nuestras dos niñitas están tan altas ya!"

Minhyun estaba de pie junto a su hermana mayor, una niña de la edad de Taeni que, por supuesto, asistiría a Hogwarts.

El niño de cabello castaño se acercó a las hermanas, quienes rápidamente se enjugaron las lágrimas. "Mi hermana ganó al final, le compraron esa ruidosa lechuza para la escuela."

Los otros tres rieron. Taeni señaló una jaula que estaba sobre su baúl. En ella una lechuza cara de luna lo miraba fijamente. "Éste es Canopus."

"Entonces escríbenos seguido." Dijo Minhyun entre risas.

Aron y el señor Maes subieron el equipaje, encontraron un compartimiento vacío con ventanas que daban al lado contrario de la estación.

Cuando finalmente el tren inició su largo viaje, los niños se asomaron a las ventanas del pasillo para decir adiós.

...

"Maes, Sra. Hwang, no los habíamos visto." Un imponente hombre de piel pálida se acercó al padre de Keri una vez el tren había desaparecido de vista y la estación empezaba a vaciarse.

"Lucius, no te preocupes. Con los niños dejándonos, es normal que ellos se roben toda nuestra atención." Ambos estrecharon sus manos amistosamente. La madre de Minhyun dejó que Lucius Malfoy besara su mano a modo de saludo.

"Aún así, es una lástima no haber tenído la oportunidad de despedirnos de tu adorable Taeni." Narcisa Malfoy también se había unido al grupo. Llevaba un sombrero que sería exagerado en cualquier otra mujer. Se dirigió especialmente a Keri con una brillante sonrisa. "La extrañaremos mucho, al igual que a Draco y Aron. Quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotros." Luego se enderezó para unirse a la plática de los adultos, mientras lanzaba una extraña mirada a Minhyun.

"Ella me da escalofríos." Le susurró Minhyun a su amiga.

Keri respondió con una sonrísa pícara.

"¿Qué?" El niño preguntó aguantando la risa.

"Es justo que te sientas así, tú no le agradas." Declaró la niña de cabello corto susurrando. "Está pensando que le vas a robar la futura esposa a su hijo." Se señaló a sí misma mientras luchaba por no reír tan alto como para que los demás lo notase.

Minhyun no lo logró. Se río de tal forma que su madre lo vió severamente.

"Ella está demente." El niño seguía sonriendo lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se vieran muy muy pequeños.

.

"Niños, vengan, almorzaremos todos juntos." Los llamó el Señor Hughes unos minutos después.

En el momento en el que ambos caminaron hacia los adultos que ya habían avanzado, Minhyun tropezó con una niña pequeña pelirroja.

Él la reconoció y decidió que no era necesario disculparse. Especialmente porque ella le mostró la lengua.

...

El tren llevaba pocos minutos de haber arrancado.

Aron trataba de copiar el acento de Taeni y eso solo hacía que la niña riera. Estaban solos.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y el ruido de los pasillos llenó el lugar. Draco asomó su blanco rostro y sonrió. "Entonces, aquí están."

Él se sentó sin perdir permiso en el asiento de enfrente, seguido de sus gigantes acompañantes, Crabbe que fue el último en entrar cerró la puerta.

"¿Draco? ¿Qué es lo que pasa allá afuera? Hay muchos gritos." Taeni miró la puerta un poco preocupada.

"Ah. Eso." El rubio hizo un gesto con la mano como si quisiera descartarlo. "Un tal Lee está cargando una araña gigante de aquí para allá y todos quieren alabarlo por eso."

"Es una tarántula." Goyle lo aclaró aunque nadie le prestó demasiada atención.

"A tu hermana le encantaría" Aron causó la risa de la niña y el chico pálido.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió una vez más para dejar pasar a Sunji, la hermana mayor de Minhyun. "Oh. Ya hicieron la reunión de niños traviesos aquí."

Taeni tuvo que luchar para no contestarle de mala forma. La verdad, ellas dos nunca se habían llevado bien.

"No oficialmente, estaba buscando un lugar aquí, pero tus maletas están ocupando todo el espacio. Espero que no hayas olvidado nada." Se burló Draco mirando todo el equipaje rosado que estaba ordenado sobre sus cabezas.

Todos trataron de contener la risa en vano.

"Bien, en ese caso." Sunji ya había pensado cambiar de compartimiento de todas formas. La niña tomó un pequeño bolso. "Voy a sentarme con mis amigas, así que ustedes pueden estar tranquilos." Y los dejó murmurando algo sobre como su madre estaba loca si esperaba que viajara con ellos.

.

Después de unas horas, y una cantidad exagerada de varitas de regaliz y ranas de chocolate, todos lo estaban pasando bien. Era cierto que Goyle y Crabbe no entendían muy bien todas las bromas que se contaban, y que probar grajeas de todos los sabores no había sido tan divertido esta vez. Taeni esperaba que ellos no tuvieran que separarse.

La puerta se había abierto varias veces y nadie se sorprendió cuando nuevamente lo hizo.

"¿Está Draco aquí?" Una chica de mirada aburrida y una mueca en los labios preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Pansy, ya vimos la tarántula." Dijo el niño tratando de atrapar otra rana de chocolate.

"A ella no le interesan esas cosas." Interrumpió Taeni riendo. "Creéme, Pansy, no te interesa ver esas patas peludas."

La otra chica se cruzó de brazos. "No, obviamente no quiero que vean algo tan infantil."

"¿Entonces?" Aron le preguntó para hacer las cosas más cortas.

Al reconocerlo, la chica suavizó un poco su tono. "Harry Potter"

"¿Harry Potter?" Ya todos habían oido que 'El Niño que Vivió' asistiría a Hogwarts ese año.

"Eso no es nuevo." Declaró Malfoy un poco molesto. "Mi padre dijo que debo presentarme."

"Bien, él está en el tren." La chica se sentó al otro lado de Aron en el asiento que quedaba vacío.

"Eso también lo sabemos, Pansy, si solo querías sentarte con nosotros no necesitas hacer todo esto." Taeni le ofreció un pastel de calabaza, que fue rechazado de inmediato.

"No sean tontos, escúchen." La niña señaló con la mano extendida al rubio. "Draco, tu padre te pidió que te hicieras amigo del niño de la cicatriz, ¿no es así?" Pansy hizo como si sus uñas fueran muy interesantes. "Sin embargo, el chico ya tiene un nuevo mejor amigo."

"Eso tampoco es importante." Respondió Draco sin querer ver a nadie a la cara. Era obvio que sí le importaba.

"Por supuesto..." Aron trató de calmarlo. Aunque no eran muy amigos, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien le hiciera sentir mal en su primer día. "No es como si él no pudiera tener más de un amigo, además..."

"Es que no se trata de un amigo cualquiera..." Pansy volvió a ponerse de pie orgullosa de sí misma. "En este instante Harry Potter está intimando con el menor de los Weasley. Será muy lindo ver a Draco Malfoy andando con la familia de pelirrojos, tal vez hasta quieran adoptarte."

Taeni la vio con el cejo fruncido. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque acabo de oír a esos gemelos insoportables gritando la noticia por todo el tren. Y también te puedo decir en qué compartimiento están, si te interesa."

Taeni estuvo a punto de decirle que se perdiera, pero Draco se acababa de poner de pie. "Draco los vas a molestar. Déjalos en paz. Mi padre también me dijo que fuera amable con él, pero eso no significa que vaya a estar decepcionado si no me hago su amiga hoy."

"Sí, no es como si no tuvieras todo el año por delante." Aron trató de converserlo.

"Solo voy a ir a verlo. No haré nada." Draco salió del compartimiento seguido por Goyle y Crabbe, por último Pansy sonrió antes de seguirlos.

"Tontos." Taeni se recostó contra la ventana.

Ambos chicos durmieron por el resto del viaje, hasta que una voz anunció que habían llegado a Hogwarts.

...

Un viaje en botes, la vista del imponente castillo, un sapo perdido, fantasmas. Nada ayudaba a alejar los nervios.

Cuando los ordenaron en filas en frente de todos los estudiantes en ese gigantesco comedor que brillaba con las luces de las velas flotantes, Taeni solo pensaba en salir corriendo.

Abbott Hannah fue la primera en ser nombrada. La niña de trenzas rubias fue recibida con aplausos en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Taeni dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo. Cuando a ella la reciban así en Slytherin todo estaría bien, le escribiría a su padre que le enviara aquella bufanda verde y gruesa que él guardaba y todo estaría bien.

"¿Nerviosa?" Theodore Nott que esperaba a su lado, por fin, le había hablado... Y casi la mata del susto.

"¿Tú no?" Ella se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa.

"No, ya sé en que casa voy a estar." Esa oración no fue una afirmación orgullosa, más bien sonó aburrida.

Taeni llevaba años conociendo a Theodore y aún así no lo podía comprender, no sin su hermana. Ella no contestó.

"¿Cómo dejaste a Keri?" Bien, Taeni no comprendía a los Notts, pero sabía con certeza que éste le agradabla. Él siempre era atento con su hermana menor, siempre se preocupaba de que ella no se sintiera excluida por ser la más joven cuando todos se reunían.

Le delvolvió una sonrisa cálida. "Está con mi padre, ella estará bien, yo soy la que la extraña como loca." En ese momento oyeron que llamaban a 'Hughes Taeni'. Antes de avanzar susurró. "Gracias."

La discusión con el sombrero fue larga. Nada más estuvo en su cabeza la conclusión del sombrero le molestó. Slytherin estaba bien, pero ella sería perfecta en otra casa.

'Oh, vamos. Por favor, mis padres son de Slytherin. No quiero ir a otra casa que no sea Slytherin. Mis padres...'

'Pero tú eres diferente a ellos, ¿no es así? Temes que tu padre se sienta decepcionado de ti.'

'Mis amigos...'

'Seguirán siendo tus amigos no importa qué. Tú ya lo sabes.'

'Odio que puedas leer mi mente.'

'Estás acostumbrada a esto. Veamos, tienes buena disposición al trabajo.'

'¿Soy una Hufflepuff?'

'Tienes una mente interesante, despierta. Tal vez.'

'De acuerdo, ya había pensado que ese color me sienta bien.'

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

...

Esa noche la habitación de Keri estaba oscura como siempre, solo las luces de la aurora boreal que bailaba en el techo gracias a un hechizo de su padre permitía ver algo en ella. El ventanal más grande estaba abierto de par en par pese al frío.

Finalmente cuando ella oyó el aleteo su corazón saltó de emoción, corrió a recibir a la gran lechuza suplicando por dentro que su padre no hubiera despertado por el ruido.

Dos cartas. Una dirigida a su padre y otra a ella. La suya tenía una nota en el sobre: _Leéla antes de entregar la de papá._

Keri no necesitó otra cosa.

Tomó su varita con la mano izquierda, la agitó en pequeños círculos dirigidos hacia el techo. "Claridad, por favor."

Con cada círculo la luz de la aurora boreal se hacía más y más fuerte, cuando ella creyó que estaba lo suficientemente claro como para leer y no ser notada, se sentó en la cama y abrió el sobre.

Dos o tres de esos caramelos de colores extraños cayeron en su regazo, ella suplicó que no supieran a nada asqueroso cuando se llevó el primero a la boca. "Chocolate."

La lectura fue entretenida, el viaje en tren parecía algo más divertido de lo que pensaba, y la descripción del famosísimo Harry Potter le decepcionó un poco. Ella esperaba algo más extraordinario.

Entonces llegó a esa parte.

_Sobre aquel asunto, ganaste._

_Tendrás que decirle a papá que su hermosa bufanda, su suéter y su colección de prendas verdes que quería heredar tendrán que esperar dos años más._

_El Sombrero Seleccionador es muy terco._

Keri jamás pensó que esto era posible. Hasta donde sabía la mayor parte de su familia había quedado en una sola casa.

_Soy de Ravenclaw._

_Draco, Theo, Pansy, Milli, Goyle, Crabbe y Zabini, todos están en Slytherin. Pero la buena noticia es que no estoy sola._

_Lo hubieras visto, en el instante en el que Aron se colocó el sombrero, esa cosa gritó a todo pulmón 'Ravenclaw'._

_Sunji también está aquí, es bueno conocer a alguién más, supongo, pero saber que ella va a dormir en la cama de al lado me pone un poco nerviosa. Me siento vigilada._

_Me gusta nuestra casa. Todas las mesas reciben entusiasmados a los nuevos miembros, los mayores aplauden y ofrecen sus manos. Pero en Ravenclaw la mayoría se levanta para aplaudir de pie y aunque tienen fama de egoístas todas las personas te hacen sentir bienvenid__a__._

_El fantasma recidente de Ravenclaw también es el más agradable. Los de Slytherin y Gr__y__ffindor asustan, y el de Hufflepuff es molesto. En cambio, la Dama Gris es tranquila y aunque no es muy conversadora, se sentó con nosotros y escuchó nuestros nombres._

_¿Está bien que te cuente todo esto? ¿No estoy rompiendo algún secreto de la casa? ... Bueno. Ya lo estoy haciendo._

_La comida estuvo bastante bien. El banquete no fue tan grande como esperaba, pero fue digno de una escuela como esta._

_Nos guiaron dos prefectos, y nos llevaron en un recorrido por cualquier cantidad de pasadizos y escaleras hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro sitio. Una de ellas solo daba datos históricos de Hogwarts. Bastante aburrida._

_Entrar en la Sala Común es divertido, pero siento que cualquiera podría pasar. Un acertijo cualquiera puede resolverlo._

_La Sala Común es hermosa. Me recuerda a mi habitación. Estrellas en el techo, estantes llenos de libros, una chimenea cálida, amplios ventanales y sillones cómodos._

_Acabo de recordar. Te preguntabas si los hermanos podían quedar separados. Pansil (no recuerdo su nombre) es una de mis compañeras, su hermana gemela fue seleccionada para Gr__y__ffindor. No parece afectarle la separación._

_Ya es más de medianoche, la Sala está sola. Recibirás esto muy tarde... O muy temprano._

_Procura estar presente cuando nuestro padre abra su carta. Trata que no se sienta demasiado mal._

_Aron te manda saludos y unos de nuestros caramelos favoritos._

_Me voy a dormir, mañana empiezan las clases a primera hora._

_Te quiere._

_Taeni._

_..._

Cuando el sol se levantó, Keri estaba preparada para todo menos para lo que ocurrió.

Le entregó la carta con cautela a su padre. La sonrisa dulce del hombre no se alteró mientras sus ojos olivas recorrian las palabras.

Cuando, según sus cálculos, él llegó a la parte donde hablaba de la selección, se detuvo un momento. Volvió a leerlo. Luego siguió como si nada.

Al final, dejó la carta sobre la mesa, se levantó de forma súbita y gritó a todo pulmón llamando a los elfos. "¡RÁPIDO! TRAIGAN EL BAÚL QUE TRAJE LA SEMANA PASADA." Corrió al salón, pero regresó para hablarle a la niña. "Vamos, cariño, tu hermana ya tiene casa. Vamos a preparar sus regalos, compré algunas cosas azules, compré de todos los colores, hechizaremos todo para que combine. ¿Puedes creerlo? Nuestra Taeni es una Ravenclaw. Sabía que mi hija es inteligente. Una Ravenclaw. ¿Deberíamos enviarle un pastel para celebrar?"

Keri sonrió. No había nada de que preocuparse.


End file.
